U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,436 discloses a tool for removing container lids having a handle portion at one end and a lid gripping portion at the opposite end including a pocket for grasping a portion of the lid. However, this is effective for only one size lid and has an operative gripping portion at only one end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,909 a tool is disclosed having a handle portion and a tapered end portion for removing lids on containers having self-sealing reuseable lids. There is only one size of tool engagement portion and it is located at only one end of the tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,619 discloses a tool for removing tight fitting lids from bulk containers having a pair of lifting hooks at one end and a handle portion at the other. In this tool the lifting hooks are located at the same distal end from the handle portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,265 a lid prying tool is disclosed having a handle at one end, a hook at the other end, and a pair of fulcrums to provide leverage for lifting. However, the lifting portion is at only one end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,173 discloses a tool for opening containers including a pair of laterally spaced opening hooks. At the distal end of the handle portion, a base portion is provided for engaging a portion of the lid to be removed. Opening hooks are only provided near the distal end from the handle portion.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 291,861 discloses a combination prying tool for can covers and a tool holder. However, in the operation of this device the base, which extends beyond the pair of lifters at each end, would interfere with the lifting operation insofar as an ornamental box is concerned.